


Inktober 2 - Qui-Gon veut goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossdressing, Gay Sex, Humor, Inktober, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: La tenue des suivantes de la reine Amidala sied très bien à un jeune Padawan imberbe. Du moins de l'avis de son Maître.





	Inktober 2 - Qui-Gon veut goûter à Obi-Wan

Pour pouvoir protéger de plus près la reine Amidala, Qui-Gon avait décidé que son Padawan enfilerait l'une des tenues des suivantes. Couvrantes comme elles étaient, cela dissimulerait aisément son identité et en plus les manches des tenues étant prévues pour dissimuler des blaster - les servantes étant autant des aides que des gardes du corps - il pouvait aussi y cacher son sabre laser.

Obi-Wan avait grommelé pour la forme, il avait connu pire comme déguisement, même s'il n'appréciait pas trop la longue jupe qui risquait d'entraver sa liberté de mouvement. Et puis il devait quand même avoir l'air bizarre, il n'était pas une gracieuse jeune fille. Qui-Gon s'empressa de lui assurer que la tenue lui allait bien en l'embrassant. Avant de lui retrousser ses jupons pour lui montrer à quel point ça lui faisait de l'effet. Obi-Wan jura contre les fantasmes de son Maître mais se laissa besogner avec appréciation.

La journée avait été longue, commençant par une tentative d'assassinat à leur égard, suivit d'un jogging dans des marais, d'une séance de natation, de négociations avec des indigènes au sabir irritant, d'une course de module sous-marin pour éviter d'être mangé par des poissons géants, d'une partie de tir-au-but avec des droïdes pour sauver une reine qu'il avait encore fallu convaincre d'être sauvée et finalement du forçage d'un blocus au petit bonheur la chance - et Obi-Wan _détestait_ voler. Non vraiment, ils avaient bien mérité de se détendre un peu avant la prochaine épreuve - pourquoi avait-il fallu que leur hyperdrive soit touchée au point de ne pas pouvoir rallier directement Coruscant ?

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
